


The Satisfaction in Being Detrimental

by hiruma_devil



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, there is no story for this one only porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiruma_devil/pseuds/hiruma_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every member of the team has their own personal post mission ways to wind down. This was theirs; with a few new surprises tossed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Satisfaction in Being Detrimental

The mission had gone off without a hitch, and the team was dispersing in different directions, each headed to their own personal post mission wind down. 

Lucio caught sight of the two junkers heading off to their room and called out to them.

“Hey! Good job today guys!” 

Junkrat looked away from his partner and towards him, smilingly wildly. 

“Thanks mate! You as well.” 

He waved a hand in goodbye and trailed after the significantly bigger man. Roadhog entered the room first and when Junkrat followed, the door was slammed slut violently and locked. At once Junkrat was all over Roadhog, kissing his neck and his mask as Roadhog pinned him to the wall.

“Come on Roadie, don’t make me wait for it. You know I’m no good at waiting.” 

Roadhog released him and watched as he slid to his knees on the plush carpet, his lust rising with every second. 

“You’re such a little slut. Practically gagging for my cock. You want it so bad you can’t even think straight; can you?” Roadhog purred, one huge hand reaching down and petting Junkrat’s hair lovingly. Junkrat turned his head, nuzzling his face into the enormous hand.

“Yeah. Want it. Want it so bad.” His tongue darted out, licking a hot trail down Roadhog’s palm to his meaty fingers. 

The large man chuckled; giving the little rat what he wanted and pushing a finger into his mouth. Junkrat’s tongue went to work, eagerly sucking around the intrusion in his mouth. Roadhog’s other hand drifted to his pants, deftly undoing the buttons and zipper; pushing down his underwear and pulling out his sizable penis. 

Junkrat’s eyes flicked back and forth from his face to his crotch repeatedly. His sharp teeth dragged lightly on the finger in his mouth as he lost concentration in his excitement. 

“You want this?” Junkrat nodded enthusiastically, mouth still occupied.

“I swear, this is the only way you can keep fucking quiet.” Roadhog mumbled under his breath. 

“Use your words Jamie. Or do you not want it?” Junkrat pulled off his finger so quick he almost unbalanced himself.

“No! I want it!”

“Tell me what you want.”

“Want your cock Roadie. Want to lick it, and suck it. Want you to shove it down my throat. Give it to me, I want your dick.” Junkrat whined, looking up at Roadhog with a face full of desire. 

Roadhog smiled behind his mask.

“You’re such a good cock slut, aren’t you? You want it? OK, I’ll give it to you. Come here.” 

Junkrat eagerly shuffled forward on his knees until his face was right in Roadhog’s crotch. He brought his flesh hand up and loving began to stroke it slowly. His tongue darted out, giving tiny cat licks to the head as he stroked.

“Enough with the foreplay.” Roadhog huffed. 

His hands reached down, grasping onto the back of Junkrat’s head. Junkrat shivered, opening his mouth wide and taking Roadhog’s penis as deep inside as he could. Not all of it fit inside and he tried to relax his throat to take it all; but he was too tense with excitement and couldn’t manage it. 

“Brace yourself.” Roadhog grunted. 

He thrust his hips forward, holding Junkrat’s head still. He felt some resistance but kept pushing forward even as he heard Junkrat gag and dig his nails into his thigh. Finally he felt himself bottom out and Junkrat’s throat convulsing around him. He moaned deep and low.

“Shhh. Good boy.” 

He pet Junkrat’s hair softly, mashing his pointy nose into his pubic hair. Junkrat choked on another gag, throat spasming around the intrusion making him unable to breath. God he loved this, his frantic brain finally quieted and all he could focus on was Roadie. Roadhog watched him closely and pulled back before he truly ran out of air and let him take a breath. He pumped his hips back and forth, feeling his dick slide along the smaller junker’s throat, letting out the occasional moan.

“You like that, don’t you, you little shit. Fucking choke on it. Yeah, that’s it. You’re so good. So fucking good.”

Junkrat moaned, palming himself through his shorts, and squirming on his knees. He relaxed back into Roadhog’s firm hold, letting him take full control and finally relaxing enough that he could deep throat Roadhog with no problem. His eyes were only half open, and he just let himself feel. 

Roadhog pumped a few times more, before shoving himself back and pulling out. Junkrat’s eyes shot fully open and he tensed as he felt the retreat, causing him to choke. He coughed, trying to catch his breath, and raised his hand to massage his sore throat.

“What the hell, Roadie? You sure as hell ain’t done yet, why’d you stop?” He whined

“Dumbass. Do you want to get fucked, or not?” Junkrat perked up.

“Oh! Hell yeah I do.”

He jumped to his feet, hoping on one leg as he tried to take of his shoe and walk at the same time. He fell face first onto the bed and let out a giddy giggle. He rolled onto his back and began yanking at his prosthetic leg, making a triumphant noise when it finally came off. He tossed it onto the floor then braced himself on the bed so he could twist around himself like a dog scratching an itch to remove his arm. 

“Fucking! Come on you bitch, come on- Ha! Finally.” 

Junkrat tossed his arm to the floor in victory and fell back on the bed with a satisfied smile on his face as he looked at Roadhog.

“Well? Are you gonna join me, or am I gonna have all the fun to myself?” 

Roadhog snorted, shaking his head in amusement.

“You forgot to take off your pants.”

“Nah, mate. I didn’t forget. Just more fun when you to do it is all.”

“Lazy.”

“Yep.”

Junkrat giggled, grinning cockily while Roadhog approached the bed. Roadhog slid one massive hand under the smaller man’s hips and used the other to roughly tug the ratty shorts down and off. He took a moment to admire the body beneath him, the lanky frame and hard cock jutting proudly into the heated air. 

He reached over into the bedside table drawer, grabbing several items from within and setting them on the bed. He wrapped one hand around Junkrat’s erection and pumped it firmly.

“Ah! Fuck!” 

Junkrat gasped, thrusting as well as he could upwards. While he was occupied, Roadhog popped the cap off the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He gently circled one fingertip over Junkrat’s hole, rubbing the slick around. Junkrat gave another moan, pushing back onto the finger, trying to take it inside. 

Roadhog chuckled before finally giving the little rat what he wanted, pushing one meaty finger inside firmly.

“O-oh fuck yeah. That’s the stuff, fuck me Roadie.” He pushed his hips back more, trying to get as much as he could.

“Impatient little shit, aren’t you?” 

Roadhog pulled his finger out and replaced it with two, scissoring them slowly, stroking deep inside the smaller junker.

“F-ffffuck… Hurry up already, I want it. I want your cock. Give it to me.” He whined, writhing on the sheets. 

Roadhog pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube once more and slicking up his dick.

“You are such a cock slut. You’d just love it if you could keep my cock inside you all the time, wouldn’t you? Hmm?” 

Roadhog lined his cock up with Junkrat’s hole, and grabbed his thighs spreading them so far apart Junkrat swore he could feel his hips creak. 

Roadhog lifted his mask up over his mouth and leaned down, attacking the other man’s lips in a greedy kiss. Junkrat responded enthusiastically, tongue wrapping around Roadhog’s before throwing his head back, mouth open in a gasp as Roadhog’s huge penis finally breached him.

“Do you want to do that? Try walking around with something shoved up your ass all day? Even on missions and in front of all those heroes?”

Junkrat moaned deeply, eyes drifting back into his head at both the thought of the dirty idea and the feeling of the huge intrusion in his body.

“Remember that sex shop we passed by on the last mission? Well I stopped in and got you some surprises.” 

Roadhog began thrusting, gripping Junkrat’s hips so hard he would no doubt have bruises in the morning. Roadhog rooted around behind him on the bed, grabbing one of the things he’d pulled out of the drawer earlier.

“Ah! L-love surprises mate. What i-is it?”

“I know how much you love choking on dick, and since I’m sure as hell not sharing you with anyone else, I got the next best thing.” He held up the item to show Junkrat. 

It was a penis gag, orange in color, and not quite long enough to go down the junker’s throat; but long enough to give him the illusion of sucking a cock.

“O-oh… Oh fuck, Roadie…” 

Junkrat moaned, unconsciously tightening around Roadhog causing them both to gasp as the pressure became delicious. 

“Do you want that? You wanna feel like you’re being spit-roasted?” 

He panted as he leaned down; his thrusts caused Junkrat to slip back and forth on the sheets with the force he was using. Junkrat raised his left arm to cover his eyes, gasping for breath, feeling lightheaded with all the filthy words Roadhog was whispering into his ear.

“Oh god, oh god… Fuck, I don’t- I can’t…” 

He panted, mind too muddled with pleasure to respond. Roadhog stopped thrusting, letting Junkrat catch his breath and regain his mind.

“Do you wanna? Hmm? Want to have your ass and mouth full to the brim?” 

He ran one huge hand down the other man’s body, petting him soothingly.

“YES! Yes, god, yes, yes, yes…”

His good arm whipped around Roadhog’s neck and pulled his mouth to his, giving him sloppy open-mouthed kisses; panting into his mouth and mingling their air. Roadhog moved his mouth to Junkrat’s neck, biting and sucking on the sweaty skin, intent on leaving enough marks that it would make the stupid overwatch heroes uncomfortable. 

He raised the gag up to Junkrat’s mouth, prodding it gently at his lips. Junkrat’s tongue darted out, licking the cool orange silicone eagerly before taking it into his mouth, moaning at its girth. Roadhog lifted Junkrat’s head and gently fastened it around the others hair, careful to not snag any singed blonde hair in the process. Junkrat tried to push the phallic object out with his tongue and smiled as best he could around the silicone when it didn’t move a bit. 

Roadhog gave Jamie’s hair one last pat before beginning to move inside him again, groaning in pleasure at the tight opening clenching around him. He watched Junkrat’s face for any sign of stress but all he saw was pleasure. 

He pulled out slowly and thrust in hard, at the same time he gripped the base of the gag with his fingertips and pushed it deeper, digging into Junkrat’s cheeks. Junkrat body gave a jolt, toes and fingers curling in pleasure. 

Oh god, it really did feel like somehow Roadhog was fucking him in two different places at once. The silicone cock in his mouth wasn’t near big enough, but it did the job. His tongue laved the underside, allowing his teeth to dig lightly to the silicone.

“Mhmmmm!” 

Roadhog kept a steady pace, every so often pushing on the gag, driving Junkrat insane with the sensations, causing his eyes to drift shut. Roadhog loved seeing Junkrat come undone by something he caused. He picked up the pace, one hand reaching down and giving Junkrat’s dick a few touches making him writhe on his cock.

“You love having your holes filled, don’t you? Just a filthy little slut, panting like a bitch in heat on my cock.” Junkrat nodded dozily, swallowing around the intrusion in his mouth.

“But, the way I see it, there’s still one hole left to fill; isn’t there?” 

Junkrat’s eyes peeked open, his brows furrowing in confusion as he looked up at the man above him. Roadhog once again stopped moving and reached behind him for his pile of toys and brought one up to Junkrat’s eye level. 

It was a slim metal rod with raised ribs all along it. 

Junkrat’s eyes flicked from the rod back to Roadhog’s face, tilting his head in visible confusion. It was clear he had no idea what the other man held.

“It’s called a sounding rod. It goes inside your piss-slit.”

“Mhmp!” Junkrat’s eyes were wide in surprise and tinged with a small amount of fear. 

“It’s supposed to feel really good, can you imagine how it’d feel being fucked in three different places? Are you up for it?” 

Junkrat eyed it warily, before visibly swallowing and nodding vigorously; eyes filled with determination as they stayed fixed on the object.

“If you don’t like it, we’ll stop. Promise.” Roadhog said and kissed Jamie’s sweaty forehead.

Roadhog grabbed the lube once more, slicking the rod generously and placing it at the head of Junkrat’s penis.

“You ready?” 

Junkrat took a deep breath, holding it for a second, and then nodded.

“OK, here we go. Relax.”

He held Junkrat’s penis in one hand to steady it carefully, and began to ever so slowly push the tip of the metal rod inside.

Junkrat gasped and writhed on the bed, his back scraping on the cheap scratchy sheets underneath him. 

“Stop moving, you spazzy little idiot. You wanna get stabbed through the dick?”

Junkrat shuddered, unable to help himself, and Roadhog growled under his breath. He leaned more of his weight on the smaller man, pinning him more securely under him. 

Carefully, he inserted the slim metal rod, sliding it ever so slowly further into the slit of Junkrat’s penis. An inch in he stopped moving and slowly tugged it back. Junkrat let out a low groan muffled by the gag, his thighs shaking at the sensations assaulting him. 

Roadhog had to take a moment to calm down, wanting so badly to just thrust without abandon, but knowing he had to be careful with such a delicate act. Junkrat’s hole was clenching around his dick so hard, and it felt so fucking good.

He pushed the rod until he could tell it bottomed out both by feel and the high-pitched keen Junkrat let out. 

“Shh. Good boy, take it for me.” 

Junkrat tossed his head back and forth, eyes screwed shut and trembling all over.

“You ok? Do you want me to stop?” 

Junkrat’s eyes shot open and gave Roadhog the nastiest glare he could manage.

“I’ll take that as a no.” He laughed. 

Junkrat rolled his eyes at him. 

“OK, here we go then.” 

His hips began to move as did his hand, sometimes moving his cock and the rod in and out at the same time, and sometimes alternating them.

“I bet you feel all vulnerable, huh? Having your dick penetrated. You’re a filthy thing; isn’t a dick usually the thing doing the fucking? But you clearly like having it fucked as well. Little whore.” 

Junkrat whimpered; the only noise he could seem to make was a continuous high-pitch whine. 

He was gone, mind not really able to process the dirty words Roadhog was panting as his cock dug deep into his gut. He was flying, he was dying, he didn’t know anymore. The ribbed rod sliding slowly in and out of his urethra, the little nubs rubbing inside his cock a hair’s breadth away from being too painful to be pleasurable. Roadie plunging in and out of his hole, every other thrust causing his monster cock to drag over his prostate. The gag in his mouth making it almost too hard to breath with how hard he was having to pant around it to try and catch his breath. 

It was too much, he was being fucked open by Roadhog in three different places, and he had never felt more claimed by this beast of a man. Roadhog; his bodyguard, his friend, his lover.

The pleasure was mounting, and just when he thought it couldn’t raise higher, it did. He was losing his mind, drool escaping his lips and trailing down his neck as he forgot to swallow around the dick in his mouth. 

Roadhog felt Junkrat’s nails dig into his back as his body tensed, and as quickly as he dared, he removed the rod, recognizing the signs of Jamie’s impending orgasm and he wasn’t sure what would happen if he came with the sound still inside. 

As the metal left Junkrat’s dick, he closed his eyes and they rolled back in pleasure, body tensing and back arching off the bed, nearly shaking apart as he came hard. His hole clenched rhythmically around Roadhog’s cock, squeezing so tight it was almost painful. Roadhog sped up, riding Junkrat hard as he came. 

Roadhog loved watching Junkrat cum. He had been surprised the first time, fully expecting the man to be a screamer; but for as loud as the man was on a daily basis, one of the only times he was quiet was when he orgasmed. Junkrat fell to the bed without a sound, eyes still closed and twitching with aftershocks. 

Cum was still spurting from Junkrat’s cock, burning ever so slightly. He decided he liked the feeling.

He lay boneless on the bed, lax and still. Roadhog lifted him once again to undo and remove the gag before the idiot forgot to breathe and passed out. 

He rubbed the red lines the straps had dug into his cheeks lovingly and eased the gag out. Junkrat’s tired eyes opened a crack, rolling his jaw and giving Roadhog a blissed out smile.

“Roadie. Cum for me, fill me up, I want it.” His voice was horse and he sounded completely fucked out. 

Roadhog swore, grabbing Junkrat’s hips and lifting him higher and fucking him hard. 

Junkrat gasped as his oversensitive prostate received a few jolts and his cock tried to vainly respond. Roadhog pushed in as far as he could and finally let go with a growl, coming inside the smaller man. 

Junkrat let out a tired laugh as he felt Roadhog’s cock pulsing inside him at last. 

“Yeah… That’s the stuff.” 

Roadhog rocked back onto his heels, letting out a relaxed sigh. He held his cock in one hand, and with the other he scooped up the last of the toys he’d picked out. Junkrat groaned as he felt Roadhog’s dick recede and the sore emptiness it left in its wake.

He could feel Roadie’s cum starting to leak out of him, but before it could begin to slide down his ass something was being pushed against his sore opening once again. 

“What are you-? I don’t think I’m up for a round two mate.” 

Junkrat lifted his tired body onto his elbows, trying to see what the other man was doing.

“Not that. I’m plugging you up.” 

Roadhog looked him in the eyes holding his gaze firmly. 

“This will keep my cum in you all night, keeping you stretched and slick. And in the morning I’m gonna take it out and fuck you with my cum as lube.” 

Junkrat’s mouth fell open in shock and his dick gave an interested twitch.

“Ok, maybe I can do a round two.” 

Roadhog huffed out a laugh. He pushed the large plug inside Junkrat, giving his ass a loving pat as it was swallowed past the largest point and settling around the flared end with a groan from Jamie.

“Shut up.” 

Roadhog he said in amusement as he heaved himself up off the bed, and wet a washcloth in the sink. 

He wiped Junkrat down lovingly, running the cloth over his face and body to clean off the rapidly cooling sweat. He swiped up Junkrat’s cum from his chest and stomach and what little of his had managed to escape Junkrat’s ass. He tossed the rag onto the floor and settled down beside Junkrat with a content grunt. 

He looped one arm around his bed-mate and pulled him firmly to his side and pulled up the covers. Junkrat nuzzled into Roadhog’s side, twitching every time the plug in his ass was jostled.

“That. Was fucking good mate. We should do that again sometime. What was it called? Snooding?”

“Sounding.” Junkrat barked out a laugh.

“Who the fuck came up with that name? Is it cause any sensible person would make a hell of a sound if you shoved something in their dick?” He giggled to himself. 

“It’s time to go to sleep Jamie.” Roadhog mumbled, hand reaching out and flicking off the bedside lamp. 

Junkrat closed his eyes and wriggled as close as humanly possible to the other man, but moving gingerly; mindful of his little addition. He stared into the darkness, head still muzzy and his thoughts sluggish; perfectly tired.

“God, I love you, Roadie. You know that, right?” 

Roadhog’s hand moved soothingly down his back in a petting motion.

“I know. I love you too. Now go to sleep.” 

Junkrat smiled wide, squeezing Roadhog with his good arm. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow that was Roadie’s arm. Everything was okay and he was content. He lay still, breathing slowly, trying to ignore the strange feeling in his ass. 

Suddenly his eyes shot open.

“You really gonna fuck me with your cum in the morning?” He asked into the darkness. Roadhog groaned in annoyance.

“Wait till morning and find out.” He growled. 

Junkrat laughed. 

He couldn’t wait till tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually kind of for Junkphilia. It was inspired mostly by their delicious blog and wonderful answers to people's questions.


End file.
